experiment12fandomcom-20200213-history
Day 02
Synopsis The day begins at 8:00 o'clock. Both cells are short one mattress which is supplied by the guards in the morning. While a male prisoner used the blanket as mattress, the females and opted to share a bed. was not uncuffed until after she completed her morning routine. During yard time, the prisoners formed a circle and played with a ball. dares guard Walter and gets into the punishment cell. For the daily tests, the prisoners had to hold a stool in front of them with outstretched arms. The quarrel between , and Appearances * Prisoner 101 - Natalia Korshunova * Prisoner 102 - Zlata Krejchik * Prisoner 103 - Karina Smirnova * Prisoner 104 - Alain Goborova * Prisoner 105 - Svyatoslav Sinev * Prisoner 106 - Alexander Stepanov * Prisoner 107 - Konstantin Prusakov * Prisoner 108 - Alexander Smirnov * Guard - Tatyana Kononenko * Guard - Ivan Karmanov * Guard - Maxim Polyakov * Guard - Walter Solomentsev Test For the daily tests, the prisoners had to hold a stool in front of them with outstretched arms. Initially tried to cheat by holding the far legs of the stool and resting the near legs on her shoulders. She was, however, quickly reprimanded. Punishments * was not uncuffed until after she completed her morning routine. * was sent to punishment cell 1 because she dared guard Walter. Later the light was switched off to keep her in the dark. Social Media * Black Elephant on VK at 02:44: Video "Experiment 12" (Advertisment for the project) * Black Elephant on VK at 09:00: Link "They became sadists and victims. Will the Stanford experiment be repeated?" * Black Elephant on VK at 10:00: Video "Day 01 Digest" * Black Elephant on VK at 15:06: Hype schedule for each prisoner * Black Elephant on VK at 22:36: Video "Prisoners yelling at the " (During the test Prisoner 102 did not hold out the stool in the way required. Therefore the other prisoners shouter at her for cheating.) * Black Elephant on VK at 21:30: Video "Day 02 Digest" * Black Elephant on VK at 22:00: Five short videos explaining: 1) How to communicate with participants, 2) What is a Hyip?, 3) What is anti-adype?, 4) How to fire a security guard, 5) How do I switch cameras myself * Black Elephant on VK at 22:43: Video "Warning to the guards" (Khovansky gave the guard 24 hours to make the prison a prison, not a sanatorium. Or he will fire the weakest guard) * Black Elephant on VK at 02:28: Link "'Experiment-12': what was shown in the new online show about life in prison" * Black Elephant on VK at 02:59: Video "Women cell searched" * Black Elephant on VK at 02:59: Video "Perturbation of prisoners" * Black Elephant on VK at 03:04: Poll "Who will break?": 60% Guards; 40% Prisoners :: "The second day of the experiment turned out to be difficult. The turning point. Now actually decides what will happen next. Prisoners do not obey the rules, they put conditions, put forward demands and do not concede a single inch of freedom. Walter, head of security, goes back and forth - smoking, smoking, smoking. Again delayed at the observation point until two in the morning. Thinks what to do. One question torments him - how to get prisoners to follow the rules, how to make them obey, if physical force is prohibited, and pressure tools are limited. This is a psychological game, the real one. Who will break whom? Who will give in to whom? Who will be in charge in this prison? Complicating the situation is that Walter is practically alone now against all prisoners - although he wound up three there - 102, 105 and 108. The rest of the prisoners do not show themselves, but like the rest of the guards. What should Walter do?" Gallery File:Day-02_sharing_bed.png|Prisoners were one mattress short and opted to share a bed File:Day-02_fourth_mattress.png|The fourth mattress is delivered File:Day-02_103_handcuffed.png| waking up in handcuffs File:Day-02_yard_time_playing_ball.png|Yard time File:Day-02_102_locked_up_in_punishment_cell_2.png| walking into punishment cell 1 File:Day-02_102_dark_punishment_cell_2.png| locked up in the dark punishment cell File:Day-02_test_holding_stool.png|Daily test: Hold up a stool Videos File:Эксперимент 12 - День второй. Дайджест|Experiment 12 - Day Two. Digest References | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}}